Two guys, one girl
by XxRemnantxX
Summary: Al has fallen for Winry, Winry likes Ed, and Ed...is Ed. Mostly a love triangle,with many obsticles in their way, and a secret that will change their lives.I'll let my reviewers pick the pairings. First FMA story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first FMA fic, I was inspired to write it because I meet the actor who does Ed's voice! Yay! I'm so happy, I even got him to whisper into my ear the first line Ed says in my story! I'm so happy, Ed actually whispered into my ear: faints happily: Anyways, I hope you enjoy the fic, and your reviews will determine the outcome of the pairings. Enjoy and R&R **

**Disclaimer- FMAnot mine.**

**Two Guys, One girl**

**Chapter1**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Edward Elric- 15**_

_**Alphonse Elric-14**_

"_**I promise you Al, I'll get your body back no matter what." Says Ed as he looks up at the gray sky as the rain pours down upon them. Al looked at his brother and nodded.**_

"_**I know you will." Al responded.**_

_**Let's go Al." Said Ed as he started walking away, Al following.**_

_**Two years later…**_

"_**Al hurry up or we'll be late!" Yelled Ed.**_

"_**I'm coming, but I can't find my jacket!" Said Al as he looked around.**_

"_**Ever sense you got your body back, you just can't seem to keep yourself organized can you." Chuckled Ed.**_

"_**Found it!" Yelled Al as he ran up to Ed putting it on.**_

"_**About time."**_

_**Edward Elric- 17**_

_**Alphonse Elric-16**_

"_**You know how Winry can get when we're late….annoying and she'll lecture us for being late…again." Said Ed sighing as he remembered previous times they were yelled at for being late.**_

"_**Sorry."**_

"_**Huh? Something wrong Al?" Asked Ed.**_

"_**No…I'm fine."**_

"_**You sure?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Ok, hey Al how do I look?" **_

_**Al looked at his brother, his brown-coat jacket with brown pants, a pair of white gloves, and a white shirt. Ed let his hair grow longer. Ed really didn't look much different, except that underneath his clothing he still had the mechanical arm and leg. Ed had to choose between his limbs, or the body of his brother. **_

"_**You look good brother." Al commented.**_

"_**Great!" **_

_**They both walked into the town. And they both saw her sitting on the bench, swinging her legs, waiting for them. Al looked at her as she got up and waved at them. He looked as the sun shined on her hair making it glow, as the dress she wore showed off her curves. He quickly brushed the thoughts away as they approached her. She immediately hugged Al then turned to Ed and started yelling at him for being late. Ed just stood there nodding his head until she was done.**_

"_**So, what do you both want to do?" She asked.**_

"_**Well, I don't have much time to spare today, so I'll have to leave later on." Said Ed.**_

_**Al looked over at Winry and saw a frown cross her soft-pink lips. But she quickly tried to hide it, but Al had already seen it.**_

"_**Alright then. How about we go to the fair then, they'll be leaving soon." She suggested.**_

"_**Sounds like a great idea, what do you think Al?"**_

"_**Yeah, let's go."**_

_**They were walking to the outskirts of the town, Winry was ahead while Ed and he walked behind her. He didn't know why he felt this way about her, but he wanted to be able to hold her in his arms, to kiss her soft-lips, to be able to call her his. However, he also knew something else, something his brother didn't. That Winry liked Ed, not him. Al felt jealousy arise as he looked over at his brother. Ed looked back at Al.**_

"_**Something wrong Al?" Ed asked.**_

"_**H-hey Ed, can I ask you something?"**_

"_**Hm? Uh…sure."**_

_**Al slowed down a bit, leaving distance between them and Winry. **_

"_**Ed, do you like Winry." Al whispered.**_

_**Ed looked at Al his eyes widening. **_

"_**M-m-m me and Winry!" Choked out Ed. **_

"_**Shhhh…yes." **_

"_**I like her, but only as a friend….do you like her Al?" Ed asked.**_

"_**Ah! ……………"**_

"_**I see, so you have it in for her eh!" Ed chuckled. "Then go for it!" Said Ed with a smile.**_

_**Al looked at his brother in disbelief. "What?" Al asked dumbfounded.**_

"_**Look, I'll even leave earlier then planned so you can spend more time with her. Yeah?"**_

"_**T-thank you Ed." Al hugged his brother. But quickly stepped back as Winry's voice was heard.**_

"_**Hey you guys coming or what!" She yelled.**_

"_**Coming!" Ed yelled as he ran forward with Al running beside him. They arrived at the fair, people everywhere, food posts, game booths, rides everywhere. **_

"_**Look!" Pointed Winry excited. They looked the direction she pointed to and saw the Ferris wheel. "Let's go on it later!" She said.**_

"_**Sure." Said Ed. "Right Al." Ed said looking over at Al winking without Winry seeing him.**_

"_**R-right." Said Al nervous behind the meaning.**_

_**They went on rides, and ate food. But Al could see Winry looking at the Ferris wheel and then at Ed. Sometimes Al wondered how they could be related, Ed could be so dense at times. Ed looked down at his watch.**_

"_**Hey I have to get going guys."**_

"_**What! So soon!" Cried Winry. Al felt himself wince.**_

"_**Yeah, sorry, but you still have Al here to keep you company." Winked Ed, which made Winry blush. "See ya!" Said Ed as he started walking off. "Ed wait!" Winry ran up to him and whispered something into his ear, and Ed nodded. She then waved bye to him and returned back to stand next to Al.**_

"_**So Al we still got some time to kill, what do you want to do?" She asked.**_

"_**Ah….whatever you want…." He responded.**_

_**They went on several more rides, but there was one he wanted to go on with her.**_

"_**Well, it's getting dark I think we should be leaving." She said.**_

"_**What about…the Ferris wheel?" **_

"_**Hm? Oh….You want to go on it?" She asked.**_

"…_**...yes…."**_

"_**Ok then lets go!" She said as she grabbed his hand and ran towards the ride. They got onto the ride, as it started moving; they looked out the window, and waited as it stopped at the top, revealing the entire town to them, the lights shinning brightly. Winry looked out to everything around them. But Al was too caught up in her beauty to look at anything else. The ride quickly started up again and was descending.**_

"_**Winry." He said to get her attention.**_

"_**Yes Al?"**_

"_**Is today the last day of the fair?"**_

"_**Yes it is sadly." She said with a sigh.**_

"_**And you wanted to spend it with my brother." He said without thinking, and quickly covered his mouth.**_

_**She looked up at him surprised, and smiled as a faint blush crept onto her face. "Yeah I did." Was all she had to say to make him feel like he had just been slapped on the face.**_

"_**We better head home." He said as they got off the Ferris wheel.**_

"_**Yeah."**_

_**(Next day)**_

_**Ed's POV**_

_**The sun arises to a new day. Ed wakes up and sits on his bed. He looks at his alarm clock. 8:30 a.m. He looked at the door then quickly back to the clock.**_

"_**OMG! I'm late!" He said getting up quickly and putting on his clothes. He ran out of his room and into the bathroom.**_

_**Al POV**_

_**Al wakes up to the yells of Ed. He just rolls over on his bed and goes back to sleep. He then hears as Ed gets out of the bathroom and runs downstairs cursing as he runs out the front door.**_

_**End POV**_

_**Ed runs until he sees a tall Oak tree, he sees someone standing there, and sees as Winry smiles as he approaches.**_

"_**Hey, sorry I'm late. I over slept." Ed started to explain but was quieted as Winry put a finger to his lips silencing him. "So what's up?" He asks.**_

"_**Ed, I have to tell you something."**_

"_**Hm? What is it?"**_

"_**Ed…I-"**_

_**A huge explosion interrupted the both. Ed started running towards it with Winry following. When they arrived they saw the blacksmith come out of his shop covered in black coal.**_

"_**False alarm then, good." Said Ed. "He turned around to face Winry. "So what was it you wanted to tell me?" He asked.**_

_**Ok so that is it for Chap 1, what do you think? To continue or not to? Anyways want to find out what happens? Then Review, if I get 5 or more reviews I will update again. So make sure you review. Thank you. **_

_**Ed- I wonder what Winry want to tell me?**_

_**Winry- …**_

_**Al- I bet I know what…: wacked: Ow….what?**_

_**Winry- quiet!**_

_**Ed-?**_

_**ShadowD07- Anyways…See ya in the next Chappie! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well here's the next Chap. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Well R&R. Enjoy! **_

**Disclaimer- FMAnot mine.**

_**Two Guys, One girl**_

_**Chapter2**_

_**Ed entered the house and walked into the living room, he saw Al sitting down reading a book, without even looking up from his book Al spoke.**_

"_**So where'd you go brother?" He asked.**_

_**Ed sat down next to his young brother and sighed.**_

"_**Winry said she wanted to talk to me…but she never did tell me what was on her mind, and ran away…"**_

_**Al put his book down and looked at Ed.**_

"_**I see…oh Ed, you got a letter." Al said as he handed it to Ed.**_

_**Ed opened it and read it, he then looked up at his brother.**_

"_**You'll never believe who this is from!"**_

"_**Who!"**_

"_**It's from…Rose!" Said Ed surprised.**_

"_**Rose?"**_

_**Ed nodded. "Yeah…she said she's coming here tomorrow."**_

"_**Tomorrow! But why?" **_

"_**Don't know Al, but we're gonna find out."**_

_**(Next Day)**_

_**Ed and Al sat on a bench at the train station waiting for Rose to arrive, they watched as a train stopped and left off it's passengers, Ed and Al looked around for her. Ed then felt Al poke him.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Found her."**_

_**Ed looked in the direction his brother was looking at, and saw Rose wearing a light pink dress, and a hat. Ed also saw that she looked hot. At this thought he shook his head trying to clear his mind. Rose walked up to both of them.**_

"_**Al! Ed!" She said happily.**_

"_**Rose, glad to see your doing ok." Said Al.**_

_**Ed looked at Rose as she looked back at him.**_

"_**Hello Ed." She smiled.**_

_**A blush tainted his cheeks. "Rose…"**_

_**They were walking back to the house as Ed and Al carried Rose's luggage.**_

"_**Ugh…Rose why so many things! It looks like you brought your entire belongings!" Wined Ed.**_

"_**Stop complaining Ed, you should be lucky to be carrying pretty girls stuff." Said Rose as she flipped her hair back.**_

"_**What pretty girl?" Muttered Ed.**_

"_**What did you say Edward!" Yelled Rose.**_

"_**Ah! Nothing!" He said quickly.**_

_**Al watched them arguing and laughed. It was always funny to see the State Alchemist being commanded by a girl.**_

_**As they entered the house they put her things away and sat down at the kitchen table. Al served them some tea as they sat.**_

"_**Ok Rose, it's time you told us why you're here." Said Ed seriously.**_

_**Rose looked down at her hands cupping the cup. She looked up at them.**_

"_**Well the reason I really came is…because I wanted to." She said matter-of-factly.**_

_**Ed fell anime style, as Al sweat dropped.**_

"_**What! You're telling me you just came because you felt like it?" Yelled Ed.**_

"_**Yes! Why? Do you have a problem with me coming here!" She yelled back.**_

_**Al continued to sweat drop as he watched them go at it again.**_

"_**You could have at least have asked us if you could have stayed or something!"**_

"_**I knew you wouldn't mind." She smirked.**_

"_**Well what if I do mind?"**_

"_**Ugh! Ed you're so hard-headed!"**_

"_**No I'm not!"**_

_**The next thing Ed knows Rose jumps him pinning his arms to the side of his head and looking down at him.**_

"_**Just admit you're glad I came!"**_

"_**And if I don't!"**_

_**Al heard the door open and looked to see who it was, he saw Winry standing there, a gasp escaping her lips as she saw Ed and Rose.**_

"_**What's going on?" Winry asked.**_

_**To be continued…**_

_**Ok, well there's chap2. If I get 4 more reviews I'll update. Thank you. C ya in the next chap.**_


End file.
